Sebastian
Sebastian, (Sebesetean 'in Romanian'), or known as Sebastian Walker is one of the former main antagonists in Whitmore. Sebastian is a Greater Demon and an Immortal He is the younger sibling of his very well known brother Cain. However, demons like himself, have existed for a very long time. He is known as the world’s second immortal being, or the world’s second immortal man. He is a very powerful greater demon. He is one of the world’s first immortal beings along with his brother Cain, the oldest known ancestor of the Walker Bloodline. He is the second oldest member of the Walker family. Sebastian is the son of a nobleman and noblewoman and younger brother of Cain. Sebastian was born in Bran, Romania 7062 B.C. on May 17th. Cain told his brother of his birthday, making him 9077 years old now. His family consisted of a mother, a father and an older brother. After getting his whole family slain, as well as himself, the demon that slew them offered to turn his older brother Cain into a demon. However, he also made Sebastian into a demon, secretly. At age 15, Sebastian became a demon and died of bleeding out. His whole existence was unknown to his older brother Cain until he arrived in Whitmore, he now resides with Cain in Whitmore. He has taken the last name “Walker” from his brother to seem more humane. Personality He is the very polar opposite of his older brother, Cain. Although being the polar opposite, they do have similar personality traits. He also doesn't like to get involved in other people's affairs. Sebastian has a more laid back personality, being far less formal and pompous, as well as being more capable of being happy, unlike Cain who always is angry. Despite having some morals, he continues to drain his victims dead, despite learning that he can compel them to forget. He will slaughter anyone to get what he wants and to save someone he cares about. Trivia * His brother is called Cain, therefore the meaning of his name, represents Abel and Cain as the two sons of Adam and Eve, the other being Sebastian himself. The Greater Demon was more impressed with Cain’s bravery and slaughtered his whole family, including Sebastian of what he thought. He then offered to make Cain into a demon himself, ultimately killing the whole family. However unknown to him is that Sebastian had become a demon himself out of jealousy and rage. * He is the well-mannered one out of the Walker Brothers. * He owns a Camaro 1969 car. * He majored in Business Management at Whitmore College. * He's been to the planet Mars. * His favourite colour is sky-blue Appearance When it comes to his appearance, he does not look like his brother at all. Sebastian's appearance is also mysterious and cold-looking. His white hair that covers his forehead and dark thin eyebrows form his face. His ocean-blue eyes that sparkle a little with violet hues captivate your attention even more than Cain's. He has a few tattoos, mostly on his legs as his thigh tattoos are quite visible in his ripped jeans. He is usually covered in blood and cuts from fighting. He also has a lip-ring like his brother, however, it is on his bottom lip in the middle and its black. His lips are rather full. He has a sharp jawline and full cheekbones. His nose is long, tiny and tall. He is ghostly pale. He has a very slim face with full cheekbones that could cut surfaces. He also has five ear-piercings in black. His face is mostly covered with freckles, unlike his brother who has none. They are mostly seen around his cheek and nose area. He also has very red hues around his eyes as he says he always looks "tired". Sebastian also dresses more casually, wearing black clothing only, slacks, jackets and loose shirts, t-shirts and ripped jeans. He usually wears black shoes, sneakers or leather shoes. He usually is seen wearing suits as well, consisting of a colour-range of black, white, or red. Quotes "Over the course of my long life, I have come to believe that we are bound forever to those with whom we share blood. And while we may not choose our family, that bond can be our greatest strength or our deepest regret. This unfortunate truth has haunted me for as long as I can recall." '-' ''Sebastian talking to Odessa.'' Name From the Latin name Sebastianus which meant "from Sebaste". Its name derives from Greek σεβαστος (sebastos) "venerable" or “revered” in turn from the verb σέβομαι (sebomai), meaning "feel awe, scruple, be ashamed". Category:Doppelgängers Category:Demons Category:Greater Demons Category:Immortals Category:Walker Family Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Whitmore Residents Category:Major Antagonists Category:Whitmore Characters Category:Whitmore Gang